


Altissian tradition

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Making a wish, Mentions of Ignis Scientia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: In Altissia, Noctis learns of a tradition where people write a wish on a paper bird and attempt to throw it into a statue's mouth for it to come true. There was only one wish he wanted to make knowing his death was impending...





	Altissian tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently playing through FFXV for the first time since launch and I've just made it to Altissia where a street seller tells Noctis about this tradition and I just had to write something for it lol 
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

The moment Noctis heard of the Altissian tradition he knew he wanted to have a go even if it wouldn’t really alter anything. Things like this weren’t real, they were just nice distractions from the real issue to create false hope, but that didn’t matter. Right now, false hope was better than no hope and anything was better than nothing.

He purchased a paper bird from the stall holder and borrowed a pen from Ignis, leaving the group to sit alone on a nearby bench. Confident the guys were distracted doing their own things, he removed the lid and looked at his paper bird, deciding how to write his wish on it without damaging the fragile wings.

Tradition said he should write a wish on the paper bird and if he could throw it successfully into the statue’s mouth, then the wish would come true. It gave him the little comfort he needed, knowing his time remaining by Ignis’ side was short. 

He knew the prophecy, and he suspected the guys knew what was to come too, but they never discussed it nor did he have any desire to bring the topic up. He’d known for years that this pilgrimage would lead him to his death; to becoming Eos’ saviour. It was daunting, but he was determined to enjoy every moment he had left to the fullest and that meant taking part in strange new traditions he’d never heard of as they discovered them.

He looked into the distance, Ignis was in discussion with the paper bird seller, most likely wanting to learn of other traditions from a local’s perspective because that was very Ignis-like. Ignis’ curiosity was never satisfied until he’d learned every last drop of information possible and it was something Noctis loved about him. 

He looked back down at the paper bird knowing exactly what his wish needed to be and his eyes stung as the ink documented his deepest, most sincere wish. He couldn’t let himself cry now or he risk provoking Ignis to worry and ask questions, trying to resolve an issue that no one could.

WIth his bravest face, Noctis returned the cap to the pen and slipped it into his pocket as he approached the statue, staring up at the mouth high above the ground. He cradled the paper bird to his chest, silently saying the wish to himself before lining himself up and throwing the bird with precision through the air so it glided gracefully into the statue’s mouth.

He smiled as he closed his eyes and visualised the words he’d written.

_When I’m gone, I wish Ignis finds someone else who can make him happy._

Whatever happens now, at least he can say he tried.


End file.
